FORTV
by Inspector Dim
Summary: The FOR cast in charge of a tv station.. Be afraid, be very afraid.. In remembrance of the classic TV show SCTV!
1. Mori Korin and the curse of the moral cr...

FORTV  
  
A Flame of Recca Fanfic   
  
By Paul D. Wright  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is owned, all is borrowed.  
  
Note: This is a fic that was originally published on one of the FOR mailing lists, but here is  
presented in a revised edition.   
Also, slight sprinkling of Shonenai/Yaoi, so if that's not your thing, take off now, hosier . . .   
  
Hour One: Mori Kori, and the curse of the moral crusader . . .   
  
FORTV logo, consisting of red letters appear. A red flame shoots across the screen.   
  
Anoucer: Your watching FORTV.  
  
Cut to: An office. A man with two wildly staring eyes (mostly in the wrong directions) sits.  
  
Anoucer: And now, the owner and president of FORTV, Mr. Mori Korin.  
  
Mori: Hello. I'd like to discuss the current firestorm of indecent material on network tv. I want to  
assure the viewing public that we here at FORTV abhor any and all gratuitous sex and violence,  
all in the name of the almighty rating. We here will be at the forefront of presenting a wholesome  
family entertainment that the whole family can enjoy to-gether. And, as evidence of our good  
intentions, well, a good clean clip.  
Roll it, Aoi.  
  
A film clip: A room. A balcony. A single figure is standing, leaning against the door. He stares out  
into the distance.  
  
Mikagami: So, you've come.  
  
A hand appears, rubbing his face softly.  
  
Mikagami: We can't keep this secret forever.  
  
The hand strokes his hair.  
  
Mikagami: The others will find out. And then..  
  
A baritone voice answers him: And we will deal with it.  
  
Mikagami: And Yanagi?  
  
A figure appears behind Mikagami; Recca.  
  
Recca: She will still be Hime to me.  
  
Mikagami turns lean close to Recca, their lips nearly touching . . .   
  
Mori: What the.. Didn't I just get thru saying that kind of thing was wrong..? What're you trying  
to do make me look bad?   
  
Aoi: Sorry, Mori-san. The wrong tape was in there.  
  
Mori: I told you, we'll play that later, after all the uptight weasels are.. (Spot's camera) Oh, um,  
heh, sorry about that folks. Seems there was a mixup on the machine. Well, um, here, a  
commercial promo until we straighten this out.  
  
Aoi: Mori-san, it's not ready!  
  
Mori: Roll something!  
  
  
VA: New this fall!  
  
Shot of Aki, downing a trench coated hood.  
  
VA: Their back!  
  
Shot of Miki opening a safe.  
  
VA: Those girls you know and love!  
  
Shot of Neon kicking a burglar.  
  
VA: It's... Tenshi no Kurie!  
  
Scene: An office. The girls are lounging around. Raiha is pouring a drink.  
  
A speaker on a desk clicks on.  
  
Kurie: (over Speaker) Hi angels.  
  
ALL: Morning, Kurie-sama!  
  
Various shots: Aki sneaking into a house, Miki clicking a spy-camera at documents.  
A robber running into Neon, who smiles, and unbuttons her top.  
The robber passes out from blood loss.  
  
Aki in a dark room, working on a safe. The lights go up.  
  
Miki, studying plans, is grabbed from behind.  
  
A man, in bad Italian suite. The girls are tied up, sitting on a Convair belt.  
  
Man: So... you tried to sneak into my operation, eh? I detest spies, you know. So, your  
punishment will be fitting end. You will be carried along this Convair belt, to that car there. Once  
there, you will be deposited into that car. From there, it's a short ride to the car smasher and  
oblivion. (Evil laugh)  
  
Miki: Ummm... wouldn't it be more efficient to just put us IN the car..?  
  
Aki\Neon: Miki!!!  
  
The girls are struggling. Inside the car, more struggling. Aki rubs against Miki, Miki against Aki.  
Neon watches, a funny look on her face. The crusher, bellowing fire and smoke.  
  
VA: Can the Tenshi get out of this one? Is it curtains this time? What do you think?  
  
A shot of a smiling, winking Neon.  
  
  
VA: More FORTV, after this... 


	2. The Fuuko Kirisawa Show!

FORTV Hour 2  
  
  
Insert standard disclaimer.  
  
  
Screen: Red BG; A flame shoots across the screen. Turns into a white line, with the Fortv logo  
appears.  
  
VA: Your watching Fortv!  
  
VA: Weekdays at 10:00 a.m.! It's Mr. Joker's Neighborhood! Fun for all!  
  
Joker enters the set. From a closet, he takes a little pink sweater, and dons it. He turns to the  
camera.  
  
Joker: Hello, kids. Welcome to my place. Will you be my friend? (He glares into the camera)  
  
VA: Watch as Mr. Joker yucks it up with Mr. Fox!  
  
Kondo: Oi, Joker-han!  
  
Joker: Konnichiyo, Kitsu-han!  
  
Kondo: I have a riddle for you. What is white, round, and falls on bakka Joker?   
  
Joker: Oh, I know! Its Neon-han's..  
  
Kondo: Echi Joker-han! Another clue. It's all a game!  
  
Joker: Oi, you mean ping pong balls!  
  
On cue, dozens of ping-pong balls fall on Joker in waves. Kondo laughs. Joker leans over him.   
  
Joker: That is not funny, Kitsu-han..  
  
Kondo: (sweat drop) Kowai...  
  
VA: Watch as Mr. Tree gives some tips on taking care of plants.  
  
Mokuren: We need to take care of trees, because they help support us, they are vital for our  
existence, and if you don't, they will strike back, and make you pay! (Insane laughter)  
  
Joker, with Kondo looking over his shoulder, sweat drops.  
  
Kondo: Kowai....  
  
VA: Fun for the whole family! Weekday mornings at 10!   
  
Va: We now join the Kirisawa Fuuko Show, already in progress..  
  
(Scene: The Battlements; Enter Macbeth..)  
  
Aki: (VO) Start again.  
  
Domon: (VO) Enter Macbeth.. (Laughs)  
  
Aki: (VO) Echi!!  
  
(The Scene: Talk Show Set; Fuuko is chatting with Tamahome, while opposite sits Domon)  
  
Fuuko: ...So, besides all that, you still like her?  
  
Tama: Er, yeah. She IS the Suzaku no Miko, ya know.  
  
Fuuko: Wha-at ever!  
  
Domon: If I may, Fuuko-chan..  
  
(Cut to: A heavily pummeled Domon; Fuuko just out of frame, her fist still inches away)  
  
Fuuko: Knock off the 'Chan', ya big ape!  
  
Tamahome: K.. Kowai..  
  
Fuuko: And just who are YOU calling scary?  
  
Tama: N.. No one! Honest!  
  
Fujimaru: (From aud) Yeah! You show 'em, Fuuko-chan!  
  
Fuuko: I thought I had that freak banned..  
  
(Fuujin glows, winds blow around Fuuko, and Fujimaru sails ungracefully out off the studio)  
  
Fuuko: (To an obviously nervice Tama) Anyway..  
  
(With a flourish, the band starts up, Raiha appears and walks onto the set)  
  
Fuuko: Raiha!!!  
  
  
(..And Raiha trips and falls flat on his face. Sweat drops all around. He gets up, laughing)  
  
Tama:(Under breath) Saved by the bish..   
  
(Raiha sits, all good humored embarrassment at Fuuko's doting. Domon just glares. Tama is  
sneaking off set...)  
  
Fuuko: So, what's been going on with you?  
  
Raiha: Well, Fuuko-san, we just started the second season. We finished in the top ten.  
  
Fuuko: Oh, you and that Tenshi no Kurei..  
  
Domon: I like hearing about it..  
  
(More violence)  
  
Fuuko: WHO ASKED YOU?!?!  
  
Raiha: I AM one the actors, Fuuko-san.  
  
Fuuko: And a producer!  
  
Raiha: Er, yeah.  
  
Fuuko: So... Any hints for this coming season?  
  
Raiha: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmm......... No.  
  
Fuuko: Nothing?  
  
Raiha: I'm sorry.  
  
Domon: More Bishoujo?  
  
(Raiha smiles mysteriously)  
  
Domon: Cool... (Drools, nosebleed)  
  
Fuuko: Echi.. Oh, I see were out time. I'd like to thank all my guests.  
  
Join us next week when.. (The screen goes half screen;)  
  
VA: This has been a Fuujin Rulez production.  
  
Fuuko:... See you then! Bye!  
  
(Shot of Tamahome standing with Larva)  
  
Tamahome: Hey big man, let me hold a dollar!  
  
FORTV logo appears. 


	3. The Eleven O'Clock News

FORTV  
  
  
Chapter 3: The 11 0'clock News  
  
  
VO: And now, the Eleven O'clock news, with your anchors Demi and Tatsuko.  
  
Tatsuko: Good evening. I'm Tatsuko.  
  
Demi: And I'm Demi.  
  
Tatsuko: And this is the Eleven O'clock News. Our top story: Fire broke out today at Takahashi Rumiko's house. Reports are sketchy at this time, but it is rumured she was attempting to burn her old editor's as effigy.  
  
Demi: At a recent toy fair, life-sized dolls of Ayanami Rei where the big sellers. Close second, dolls of girls with mouse ears.  
  
Tatsuko: (Double take) Er, a four alarm fire ripped thru a local manga store this evening. Initial reports indicate that arson might be the cause, as several tenkoban of Wedding Peach where found.  
  
Demi: The local doujinshu market has set record sales this week. Top sellers include Eva, Sailor Moon, FuriKuri, And Tenchi. A surprise hit is mouse-girl manga being very near the top.   
  
Tatsuko: (Another take) Er, yeah.. Anzai Nobuyuki has gone into seclusion after the end of the Flame of Recca manga. Several fans were, reportdly, disapointed with the resolution, and have called for his head. On a platter. With white wine sauce.  
  
Demi: Oh, my! A new report was just released. Cat-girls still top the list amung anime male character, followed shortly by rabbit girls, and mouse-girls. Dragon-girls are near the bottom of the list.. oh, my!  
  
Tatsuko: (Very Angry) What! That's outragious! I DEMAND A RECOUNT! I..UMMM!!  
  
(She is pushed under the deck by Demi, still waving her arms)  
  
Demi: Um.. Here is the video Review, by our new critic, Mikagami.  
  
Mikagami: Tonights offering is a bit of silly offel, a American comedy. It takes place in the present, but spends way too much time in the recent past, the eighties. All that big hair and bad clothes.   
  
Demi: He didn't...  
  
Mikagami: It concerns a high school reunion of two total and obnoxious girls. Nothing goes well for them, or the viewer.  
  
Tatsuko: (still under desk, her head only just appearing) Oh, no.. he did..  
  
Mikagami: It is know as Romi and Michelles High School Reunion. And it gets a definate thumbs down.  
  
Tatsuko: You know, that video is rather old.  
  
Mikagami: It is not my fault that that is all the budget would allow. If you want real videos reviews give me a half decent budget to work with. (He stomps off stage)  
  
Tatsuko: Um.. thank you, Mikagami. Next up, sports, after this.  
  
Fade to comercial: 


	4. More Eleven O'Clock News

FORTV   
  
Hour Four   
  
By PD Wright  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing, I do, so sue, is pointless.   
  
A office in the FORTV building. In the lobby of the office, the waiting room, a host of people lounged about on chairs, some staring off into space, some typing on laptops, some scribbling in notebooks, one girl madly playing a video game. Beside her, sat a girl with a very similar haircut, who was busy punching calculations into a calculator. The girl on the video game laughed wildly, the other looked at her, that one looked back, they glanced at their opposites devise.  
"Weirdo", they said simulatiasly.  
A dark haired person sat behind a desk, a vaguely female form, though really hard to determine. This figure was dressed in a red get-up, complete with dark glasses to hide sinister dark eyes. This person current was on the intercom.  
"Mr. Mori, that call from D. Shnieder came thru. He was furious with the changes you proposed."  
"Of course, Aoi," said a voice from the speaker, "But if I'd lt it roll as it was proposed, the media watchdog basterds would have had a fit. Just can't do that stuff on network, you know.."  
"Yes, sir, but he says he had a offer from HBO and he's decided to take it.."  
"Oh, well.. Ce' la Vee."  
Aoi looked confused for a moment, then:  
"What's Sailor V got to do with this?"  
And the room sweatdropped.  
Just then, to relieve the tension, in strode a man, dressed in red, his features remarkably similar to the person behind the desk, in fact. He removed his dark shade, stared at Aoi with barely disguised hostility, a burn scar running down his left eye under dark hair. Aoi looked at this man presently, only barely flinching from his dark glare.  
"Ahh, good morning, Kurei."  
"Whatever. Is the old man in?"  
"Well, let me see, alright?" The person moved to click the intercom, said, "Mori-san..."  
Over the intercom, the sound of ruffling was heard, a desk drawer opening and closing.  
"Quick, Renge," came Mori Korin's voice from the speaker, "Grab the Aki doll, before he comes in."  
"Father," came another voice, "When will you let me play with the Sakoshito doll?"  
"Quite. That's my favorite, you know that."  
The room sweatdropped again. Aoi recovered quickly, said, "He'll be just a moment, Kurei-san. He's busy putting away his tools of wealth."  
Kurei felt his right cheek twitch slightly, said, "When he's done putting away his toys, let me know."  
Just then, the buzzer sounded. Aoi looked up at Kurei, said, "You may enter now."  
Kurei felt his cheek twitch again, strode forward, opened the dark wood door.  
Inside the office, Mori Korin sat behind a desk, his hands up under his chin, his wildly staring eyes hidden behind rose coloured glasses. At his elbow stood another ambiguous figure, with dark hair, dark glasses, dressed in red. This person's features where even closer to the man standing now before the desk, glaring with only barely disguised anger at the two.  
"Been watching Eva again, father?" Kurei said. Now it was Mori Korin's turn to have his cheek twitch. He said:  
"Skip the witticism, Kurei. What can I do for you."  
"Well, now that you.."  
"Beside that!" Mori snapped. He regained his composure, said, "I've increased the budget of your little spy show. What more do you want?"  
"An answer as to why."  
Mori raised an eyebrow, which attracted attention from his odd eyes, and so was not a bad thing.   
"That's a first. Questioning the reasoning behind a budget increase. Usually it's the opposite."  
"I also know you do nothing casually, father. Or without reason."  
"Neither do most producers, Kurei," he said, leaning back in his chair, resting his hand behind his head, and looking very, very smug. Kurei resisted a urge to scorch the whole office then and there.  
"So, why the show of support of my show, then, over you treasured Sakoshito's show?"  
"Ratings, Kurei." He did a rather smug grin. "Apparently, the public like to watch bad girls beating up criminals rather then a sweet, non-threatening talk show host with few scandalous guests. That's the reason, Kurei."  
Kurei wanted to smirk, but didn't permit himself the satisfaction. He mused that if the ratings between his show, Kurei no Tenshi, and Yanagi Sakoshito's show were at equal levels, his show would get the boot, while Sakoshito would keep her show as long she wanted it. He shook his head. To Mori Korin, he simply nodded, accepted the explanation. His foot brushed something on the floor. He reached down, picked it up.  
"You missed one of your toys, father," He said, tossing a replica of Fuugin to the seated figure, who groped at the flying figure. Kurei smirked, spun on his heel, and vanished thru the door, leaving scowling Mori and a giggling Renge.  
  
On the News center set, the two presenter, Demi and Tatsuko are just coming back from a commercial break.   
Tatsuko began, "Hello, and welcome back. Our wacky weatherman has said that the coming week will be.."  
"Not good!" Said the weatherman, revealed now to be Joker, his long bangs still hiding his eyes, pulling at a dark tie at his kneck. "Well, let's go to the map!" He said, to the obvious relief of Demi and Tatsuko.  
The camera for the map cut on, and Joker strode over there, pointing, it seemed, at random points on the superimposed image of the map. He cackled madly as he did this.  
"A low front from the north is hitting the F prefect now" (he was pointing due south) "While the city of Osaka" (He pointed to the city of F) "Will experience frost in the morning, then warming to the fifties in the afternoon. For the extended forecast, a definite cold snap for Tuesday and Thursday" (The projection said lows in the 50's), while Saturday will be nice and sunny, with only a touch of rain," (Again, the graphic said heavy rain Saturday) "Which, by Monday will clear up, leaving the beging of the week fairly sunny and warm" (The graphic indicates rain thru Monday) "So enjoy. Back to the you, Dragon-baby!"  
Tatsuko rared, started going ballistic, but was pushed under the table again by Demi, who said:  
"Um, thanks for the, um, forecast, Joker. Next up, Saicho with sports."  
And the theme song started, the camera switched to a side view of the desk, as Tatsuko burst up, yelling at the grinning Joker, who was more amused then anything, and the diminutive Demi tried to hold back the rampaging dragon girl presenter.  
And the screen faded to black.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author notes: Finally got over my writers bloc for this bit. Had this percolating in my mind for ages, trying to get it into some reasonable form. Hope you enjoy it. By the way, we did, for a long time, have a weatherman who also doubled as a children's TV host, so I thought it only natural that Joker would think he could do both jobs.   
  
PD Wright, March 30, 03 


End file.
